In the related art, there is a known image processing method for creating an image at an arbitrary viewing point from a set of images acquired at a plurality of viewing points (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
The arbitrary-viewing-point image created by this image processing method is an image in which the illumination position is fixed.
One of the factors making up the texture of a material is glossiness, and it is known that glossiness is perceived mainly according to the ratio of a specular-reflection component and a diffuse-reflection component at the surface of the material.